And The Fandom Rejoiced
by DAIrinchan
Summary: Two fangirls wish Grimmjow and Ulquiorra - their dream guys - into existence. Reality ensues.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach_. That's probably for the best.

* * *

Two friends, Amanda and Lucy, sat in Amanda's bedroom after school. They weren't doing much, just hanging out and discussing shared interests.

"_Bleach_ is so awesome," Amanda sighed.

"I know, right?" Lucy said. "The Hueco Mundo arc is best, don't you think?"

"Mmm, definitely. All those sexy Espada…"

"Yeah, no," Lucy disagreed. "Honestly, only two of the Espada are sexy. The rest are just plain creepy."

"Yeah, i guess you're right," Amanda said, draped over the back of the desk chair she was currently sitting in. "But Ulqui is hot enough to make up for the others."

"Grimmkitty is better."

"No way." Amanda toyed with one of the green streaks she had dyed in her hair for no discernable reason.

"I bet if they were real, Grimm would be better," Lucy said, sitting up from where she had been sprawled across Amanda's bed.

"I wish they _were_ real." Amanda sighed and stared at the floor. "All the guys at our school are dweebs."

"Or jocks."

"Or dweeb jocks." The two girls laughed together, then sighed again.

"If they were real, Ulquiorra would be like the perfect man."

"And Grimmy would be so hot…" Lucy idly started braiding her hair. "If only they were real…"

"I wish we knew someone who could do magic," Amanda said. "If we did, they could just poof Grimmjow and Ulquiorra into existence, and then we'd be set."

"Yeah, that'd be perfect… Hey, look, a rainbow!" she said suddenly, pointing over Amanda's shoulder.

Her friend turned to look out the window. "Cool. I don't think i've ever seen one in real life before."

"Me either. Hey, aren't you supposed to be able to make a wish on a rainbow and it'll come true?"

"No, that's stars, isn't it?"

Lucy frowned. "Maybe. I thought it was rainbows too."

"Hmm. Don't you have to find the end of the rainbow first?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." The two girls pondered in silence for a minute. "Well, i'm going to try it," Lucy declared. "Rainbow, i wish Grimmjow from _Bleach_ were real and, you know, here."

"Ulquiorra too," added Amanda, not wanting to be left out. Just in case it actually worked.

There was a puff of multicolored smoke, and suddenly, behind them, stood the two Arrancar in question. Grimmjow blinked in confusion, while Ulquiorra looked emotionless. To be fair, he was probably confused too, deep down. Very deep down.

"Oh my god," said Amanda, turning. Her eyes were very wide. "Oh. My. God."

Her friend wasn't so reserved. "Grimmy!" Lucy squealed, getting up and glomping her crush.

Grimmjow was taken aback. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded eloquently.

"I can't believe it," Amanda said, standing and stepping forward. She hesitantly put out a hand, as if shy about touching the guy she had fantasized about. "They're here. You're here."

Ulquiorra locked eyes with her. "Woman. What is this place? Who are you?"

"This is Amanda's room!" gushed Lucy. "You're _here!_ You're actually _here!_ This is so cool! We're your biggest fans!"

She was still squeeing when Grimmjow drew his sword, slicing her in two from the right side of her waist to her left armpit.

Amanda took a step back. "Wait," she said. "This isn't what was supposed to–"

She was unable to finish, due to Ulquiorra's hand thrust through the base of her throat. She toppled backward, a look of shock still on her face.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta. "I suggest," he said calmly, "that we return to Las Noches and pretend this never happened."

"Agreed," Grimmjow said, wiping the blood off his sword. There was a haunted look in his eye.

Neither Arrancar looked back.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, i find this funny. Yes, i'm secretly a sadist. Shh, don't tell anyone.

Also, the names of the fangirls were chosen at random while half-asleep. My apologies to all the Amandas and Lucys of the _Bleach_ fandom.

The thing about rainbows was also made up off the top of my head. Like i said, i was half-asleep. It probably won't really work.


End file.
